Life Goes On
by chelseacullen89
Summary: Bella and Edward are godparents to their niece and nephew.One day everyones life changes.


BPOV

I cracked my eyes open and I saw the sun streaming in through the windows, but that's not what woke me up. I heard a creak and then a snicker. "Shhh" followed by muffled giggles I smiled softly and kept my eyes close. I heard shuffling then I sprang up.

"AHH! Auntie Bella!" I heard cried out as I grabbed both me my niece and nephew. Laughing I started tickling both monsters. "NOOOO Auntie Bella… I have to pee" cried out Garrett. I let go of him and he ran off to the toilet.

I sat up and hugged Lottie to my chest "Good morning sweet girl how'd you sleep?" I asked as she nuzzled into my neck. Yawning she said " m'kay I was having a tea party with you and Unkle Ewarr".

"Unkle Ewarr?" I asked .

"Mhm, Unkle Ewarr", she said as I heard her softly snoring, I smiled and held on a little tighter.

Riley's brother, Edward Cullen or as Lottie calls him Unkle Ewarr, I swear that man irks me to no end but he loves Lottie and Garett as much as I do. He has the most unruly hair ever, its bronze gold and it's the epitome of 'Sex hair'. He also has these piercing green eyes that bore into my soul whenever he looks at me. He gives you that pantie dropping smirk and he's got the trifecta of me making any coherent thoughts disappear. I was pulled out of my musing when Garrett came barreling back into the room.

"Did you wash your hands?" I asked and he spun around and ran straight to the bathroom yelling " Yes" . Laughing I gently woke up Lottie, "Come on sweet girl let's make some breakfast". Her eyes popped open and she whispered " Pantakes?" I laughed and said " Yes sweet girl, Pantakes". She took off for the kitchen, I climbed out of bed looking at the clock 7:15.. Ugh…

Walking into the Kitchen I flip on the radio and found the kids with their noses in their coloring books and coloring away . I grabbed the pancake mix out of the cabinet along with a bowl from the island and a whisk. " Kiddos would you like Chocolate chips or strawberries?"

"CHOCOLATE!" yelled Garrett as he never looked away from his book, Lottie shrugged " Can you give them smiles?" she asked

"Of course I can sweet girl" , " OK" she said as she went back to coloring.

I grabbed eggs, oil ,water, and the chocolate chips out of the fridge. I got busy whipping up the mix and started singing and dancing to the song on the radio, I sang out the last of the song loudly as I started cooking the pancakes. I was still swaying and humming the song when I heard a chuckle.

I spun around, spatula in hand, to find a smirking Edward. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the stove , but I was very aware of my state of attire at the moment. I was wearing one of his old shirts he leaves here to sleep in when he babysits. I felt him more than heard him come up behind me . Still swaying to the music playing on the radio I heard a sharp intake of breath and then felt warm air beside my ear.

"Swan, I like seeing you in my clothes, with my name on you". I shook my head and flipped the batch of pancakes I was working on. I spun around only to be face to face with him and I lost all thoughts all I saw were those soft kissable lips and he was right there all I had to do was lean forward.

"Auntieeeeee Belllllaaaa" Garrett whined and snapped me back to reality.

"Almost done bud I promise" I spun back to the stove standing on my tip toes as I opened the cabinet and pulled out plates. I heard another sharp intake of breath as my laced covered ass came into view. I knew I was 50 shades of red so I busied myself getting the fruit and whipped cream out to make smiles. I sliced bananas for the eyes and gave them a strawberry mouth with a whipped cream nose. I platted them and carried them over to the kids and went back to get some juice for them.

"Eat up kids Uncle Eddie is here to take you to the park , we got to get you guys dressed and ready. Oh Edward would you like some pancakes also? They are Chocolate chip." I glanced up at him and he gave me that smirk.

" I'd love some pancakes, as long as they have faces also" he stepped closer to me and whispered " I have other ideas what we could do with that cream" I blushed and dropped some batter in the pan. I heard a chuckle and then he was gone. I calmed myself and went back to making the pancakes when I heard Edward ask " Bells did you make any coffee yet?"

"Nope, I hadn't got to that yet, If you'd like some you can make it" I said as I heard Lottie squeal . I spun around to see Edward tickling her and stealing her pancakes. "NOOOOO Unkle EWARR! Those are mine" Lottie pouted as he chewed the stolen piece while I gave him an incredulous look.

"Really Edward, you had to steal her food?" he gave me a sheepish look .

"Sorry Lottie I'll make it up to you at the park, how does Ice Cream sound?" he asked her her eyes lit up "OH yes! Unkle edwarr I love you , im not mad anymore" she said as she picked up her crayons and colored again .

I laughed and gave him his pancakes. I looked over at Garrett and told him to finish breakfast and head up to get changed, once he finished I took their plates and placed them in the sink. I walked over and picked up Lottie making sure she had her bunny, Harold . I looked down at Edward shoveling food in his mouth" I'm going to dress Miss Lottie , will you help Garrett? " .

" Sure Bells" he mumbled around his food . I shook my head and asked Lottie if she was excited about the park. " Oh yes, I'm gonna make Ewarr push me on the swings and play hide and go seek with Garrett maybe you will be there too? " she asked.

" Oh no sweetie I've got to clean the house and go to the store before Mommy gets home" her eyes lit up" Mommy is coming home?" I smiled and nodded, " Yep sweet girl and in a few days Daddy will be home for a while". Bree is a fashion designer and she just opened a new store in Waco, TX, truthfully I'm not sure why Waco but she and Riley love it there so she has a reason to be there now.

I grabbed Lottie some soft jeans then was unsure of a shirt so I asked her, " Lottie which Princess would you like to wear today?"

"Can I wear Belle?" she asked. "Of course you can" I grabbed two shirts and brought over her clothes, quickly I stripped her of her pjs and dressed her. I grabbed her brush and asked her how we should do her hair today "Auntie Bella can you give me Elsa hair?" "You want Elsa's bun or her braid?" I asked

"Braid!" she shouted, clapping her hands. I laughed and had her sit down in her chair so I could braid her hair. Lottie has her daddy's and uncle's coppery bronze locks with gray-blue eyes from her mother. I quickly braid her hair and tell her to put her socks and shoes on. I grab her another pair of socks, jeans, and other Belle shirt after she's got her shoes tied I feel her slip her little hand in mine and we head downstairs. She runs off to the living room where I hear the SpongeBob theme song playing. I roll my eyes and head towards the front hall grabbing the small travel bag throw in her extra clothes and head back upstairs where I grab an extra set of clothes for Garrett because just in case. I walk back into Lottie's room grabbing her beloved Harold. I head back downstairs place Garrett's clothes and Harold in the bag and head in to the living room. As I get closer I hear squeals from both kids, I lean against the doorway and watch as Edward tickles Lottie on the couch and Garrett jumping on his back laughing.

"Looks like ya'll could use some help" I hear a chorus of yes and Lottie's laugher getting louder as Edward tickles harder. I walk behind the couch getting right behind Edward and I shove my fingers into his ribs and wiggle them all of a sudden I'm thrown on the couch and I'm laughing from Edward attacking me. I try to push away but I squeal and wriggle on the couch as he tickles harder. "Stapp" I squeal-yell.

"Never Swan, this is what you get for trying to tickle me" he says as he tickles me.

"Ahh" he says as all of a sudden he's pushed down on top of me from the weight of the other two Cullen's. I look up into his eyes, as his hands have stopped their attack on my ribs; I feel his hot breath against my cheek and see his eyes darken. All too soon we are brought back to reality by the kids jumping on him. He slowly grabs all four little feet and sits up on his knees as the kids hang off him, he releases Garrett's feet first allowing him to fall onto the couch with a bounce and a laugh. Garrett Climbs off the couch and then he lets go of Lottie's feet letting her fall back onto the couch also. She jumps off and goes over to Garrett where they are seated on the floor watching SpongeBob, ignoring us completely. I wiggle out from under Edward and sit back on the couch, glancing over I see Edward still sitting on his knees raking his hand through his already messy hair.

" You Ok?" I ask him. His head snaps up and his eyes are burning into mine, He slowly nods his head giving me his signature Edward Cullen smirk. I roll my eyes and throw a pillow at him as I get off the couch.

" Alright Kiddo's you ready for the park?" I ask and hear them both yell yes. I switch off the TV as they get up. " Alright get your coats on and Garrett you need shoes bud. I've got extra clothes in their bag along with Harold", I tell Edward as we walk to the front door. Lottie is waiting on the bench holding onto Harold as she waits for her brother to come back downstairs. I dropped a kiss on her head and straightened her braid, " Thank you Auntie Bella" she says as I zip up her jacket. " You're welcome Sweet girl" we hear little feet running down the stairs and Edward yells " No running" up to Garrett who appears with a sheepish smile " Sorry" he says. I shake my head and grab Garrett's Jacket handing it over to him. I make sure the first aid kit is in the bag and zip up the small bag handing it over to Edward. I walk over to Garrett and kiss his forehead whispering " be good" to him. " Alright is everyone ready now?" Edward asks. They yell yes and throw open the front door , running out to Edward's car. He's still in the hall with me, looks down at me and asks " So do I get a kiss too?"

I laugh and stand up on my tiptoes placing my hands on his chest, I go to kiss his cheek at the same time as he turns his head slightly making our lips connect for a brief second. I pull away narrowing my eyes at him " I knew I would get a kiss sooner or later from you" He laughs out.

" Only because you moved, now take care of my god children"

" Our God children you mean" he says while I narrow my eyes. " Yeah, Yeah whatever now please leave I've got things to do." He swats my ass making me yelp as he runs out the door . " Love ya Swan" He yells as runs towards his car. I shake my head and close the door.

I quickly grabbed some eggs and bacon out of the fridge and decided to make myself some breakfast. As I scrambled the eggs I heard the ringing of my cell phone and then it stopped, next I heard the house phone ring. I grabbed it off the base and answered it as I poured my eggs into the pan. "Cullen residence" I said.

"Bells it's me I just wanted to tell you my flight is delayed for an hour apparently there is a storm rolling through and they have delayed all flights."

"Aww, Bree I'm sorry I hate when that happens, at least you aren't up in the air while that is happening." I said as I pushed around the eggs.

"Yeah you are right but I was hoping I would be home tonight" I let out a laugh.

"Sis you will be home tonight its only what 9 am, so you won't get to leave until what 10 and then you take a short flight to Dallas- Fort Worth and have a layover there for 2 hours so that's 12:30 and then the flight it what 5 hours so you'll be in Seattle at like 5 or so then you gotta drive here and we are 3 hours away sooo you'll be home around 8 give or take a few mins. You'll be home just in time for bedtime."

"I don't know that's a long drive I might stay in Seattle for the night" I narrowed my eyes as she said this.

"Bree where is Riley right now?" I asked as I plated my eggs.

"Well according to find my friends he's still on Base" I think I know where this is going.

"Oh and what time does his flight come in tonight?" I asked quickly

"Umm 5:30" I knew it!

"I KNEW IT, you little hoe you are gonna be doing the dirty tonight" I laughed out.

"Bells, forgive me I haven't seen my husband in like 3 months. We were going to meet tonight and he was going to bring us home in the morning, you know surprise the kids since he's coming home a few days early" she explains

"I'm messing with you sis I know you need some alone time with your pilot, I'm just glad ya'll could get time together." I said as I placed the bacon in the pan.

"Don't get me wrong I miss my babies but I miss my husband badly, one day when you get married you will understand" I let out a laugh, flipping the bacon.

"Yeah right it will be a long time before I settle down, I like my little bungalow. I don't have to deal with manly things being left all over the place or messes." I said as I plated the bacon.

"You say that now but when you fall in love and can't imagine your life without them those things don't matter anymore"

"Maybe so but like I said it's gonna be a while, Oh I'm gonna do a grocery run is there anything special you want me to pick up or make for you?" I asked as grabbed bottled water and sat down at the table.

"Hmmm well I wanted to try this new recipe I found can you pick up some shrimp, teriyaki sauce, some egg roll wraps and cabbage. Oh and can you make some of your famous chocolate chip cookies?" she asked.

"Are you making eggrolls?" I asked

"Well kind of it's a secret, I'll let you try it when I get home" she laughed

"Ok sis I'm gonna eat breakfast, clean up, and head to the store"

"Alright Bells, I love you and thank you for everything you do. I don't know what we would do without you and Edward" she chokes out

"Sissy it's nothing and if roles were reversed you and Riley would be doing the same for both of us"

"You're right we would, maybe soon we can" she hinted

"Ha-ha good one sis, I love you and hope you have a safe trip. Make sure you call when you land so I know you are safe, plus I told Lottie you were coming home tonight since that's what I thought."

"Oh crap I will I'll tell her I've got some stuff to do here in the morning before I can come home."

"Ok Sissy I'll talk to you later, I love you, oh dad wants to talk to you something about the lake house, so while you're waiting call him"

"Ok Bells love ya, I'll call when I land" she said as she clicked off the call.

I finished my breakfast, loaded all the dishes in the dishwasher and pulled out Bree's Coupon/ Grocery book. Checked the fridge and cabinets seeing what we were out of or close to being out of, made my list and started putting away the kids coloring books and whatnot. I turn up the radio louder then make my way upstairs where I strip and remake the kid's beds with new sheets, pillow cases. I grab all the dirty clothes and bedding and make my way down stairs. I throw a load in the washer and head back upstairs to repeat the process in the guestroom and Bree's and Riley's room. I remake the beds then take down all the clothes and bedding from those rooms, leaving them in piles in the laundry room. I grab the broom and start sweeping the kitchen, and hallway. I then Swiffer the floors letting them dry and I go straighten up the living room. I'm in the middle of vacuuming when I hear the doorbell ring; luckily I had thrown on some shorts while I was upstairs. I go to the door and I'm greeted by none other than James Hunter, sleaze ball and fed-ex worker.

"Well hello Isabella don't you look beautiful this morning" He says as his eyes travel up and down my body.

"Thanks James, I'm just cleaning so I'm sure I'm anything but beautiful" I say as I shift uneasy.

"Oh I beg to differ. So are you free tonight?" He says as he leans on the doorjamb.

"Nope sorry Bree isn't home yet so I've got the kids until she gets back" I say trying to get this conversation over with.

"Well how about when she gets back?" he urges.

"Look James I'm not sure when she's gonna be back, I need to get back to cleaning, and Do I need to sign for this?" I ask as I see a package under his arm.

"No but its pretty heavy I can bring it inside if you'd like, I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself" he says as he attempts to come inside the house.

"NO its fine I know what is in there I can handle it", I say as I keep the door close to me.

"It's no problem really plus I'm already holding it." He urges again

"James seriously its fine I'll take it" I say as I grab hold of the box.

"Bella just let me bring it inside"

"James if you don't let go of this box I will be forced to report you to your boss, I'm sure whatever you are trying to do is not worth losing your job over" I say as I pull the box out of his hand.

"I just wanted to take you out, I'm sorry if I was being persistent" he explains

"James you have a good day" I say as I back into the house. I kick the door shut with my foot; placing the box on the floor I quickly lock the door. I lean against the door, sliding down it as I Iet out a sigh of relief. I drag the box over to me and pull of the tape, inside is a new Kitchen aid mixer. I smile as I pull it out of the box, I guess this came at a good time I can use it for the cookies later. I climb off the floor and go back to vacuuming the living room, and head into the dining room. After I've vacuuming in there I go upstairs, opening all the windows in the bedrooms and vacuum each room. I head to the bathrooms, wipe down the sinks and clean the toilets then spray down all the showers with cleaner letting them sit for a little while, as I head down stairs to switch over the load of laundry. I grab the broom and dustpan and sweep the bathrooms, after that I run the showers getting rid of the cleaning product. I empty all the garbage bins and collect all the trash getting to ready to take it outside. Once I've taken the trash to the cans I place them at the street since today is garbage day. I head back inside to grab a quick shower and get ready to go shopping.

Once out of the shower I throw on some jean capris and a pale yellow t-shirt. I grab my sandals and head downstairs; I grab the list and the shopping bags from the closet. I put my shoes on grab my purse and keys from the counter make sure I throw my phone in there. I lock the doors and head out to the garage. I throw everything in the trunk of my Audi Q7 and get ready to leave. I open the garage door as I hear the hum of the motor; I have to quickly silence the radio as we were listening to radio Disney yesterday. I check my mirror out of habit and reverse out of the garage, as I'm turning to leave the subdivision I hear my phone start to ring. I quickly answer it to hear Edward's velvety voice coming over the radio system.

"Hey Eddie, what's up? I ask as I'm at the red light across from the station.

"Bells we have an issue" he sounds nervous oh god what happened to the kids

"What's wrong? Are the kids ok?" I fire off at him

"Bells they are fine but I think Bree is going to kill me"

"Why what happened?" I ask as I look over and see my dad getting into his cruiser.

"Well you see there was this lady who had a bunch of puppies outside the Ice Cream Shoppe…"

"You didn't "I asked as I cut him off

"I swear I tried to say no I did but these two turned on me, they have mastered the Cullen look" I laughed because I knew all too well what that look is

"Well it's your ass not mine. "I said as I laughed

"Do you think you can pick up some supplies while you are out, Fluffernut has nothing"

"Fluffernut?" I asked with a laugh

"Lottie" is all he said

"Of course she name it that, No sorry Eddie I can't get the dog anything. Take the kids and head to the pet store I'm almost at the Thriftway." I say as I'm stopped at the red light leading into the store.

"Bells what do you think about Pizza for lunch do you want me to stop and pick up some on the way to the house?" He asks as I park the car

"Well I'm closer to the pizza place I can just grab it on the way back." I offer

"Oh yeah if you don't mind you know what we like" I laugh

"Of course I do, Alright I'll see ya'll later" I say as I get ready to turn off the car

"Ok laters baby" he says with a laugh and hangs up. I shake my head and grab the bags and list from the back. I make a quick work of getting everything on the list. I even search for a recipe online for dog treats and grab ingredients for them, might as well learn how to make those too. I grab some soda and a 6-pack of beer and head to the register. I place my bags at the end of the register by the bag boy while the cashier rings me up. I hand her all my coupons and she totals out my order, I swipe the household debit card and wish them both a nice day. As I'm loading the car my phone goes off, I glance at the screen and smile.

"Hi Esme, How are you doing today?" I ask as I place another bag into the back.

"Very well dear, how are you?" She asks

"I'm good, just got done doing a grocery run, about to pick up some pizza for lunch." I say as I load the last bag.

"Oh well I hope I'm not disturbing you"

"Never, is there something I can help you with though?" I ask as I'm returning the cart to the store.

"Well actually I heard that my baby is coming home tomorrow and I was going to plan a surprise party for him, I was just calling to tell you about it" she says

"Oh what time"

"I was thinking dinner maybe around 6; of course I'd want my grandbabies to spend the night so Bree and him can have a night to themselves." She says and I can hear the smile in her voice.

"Ok Esme I'll tell Bree tonight when she calls that you are having a dinner"

"Thank you dear, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Ok Esme, See you then" I said as I hung up

I drove over to the pizza palace and placed my order , While I was waiting I checked my email and saw that my publisher had sent over my book tour schedule and accommodations information. I sent a quick reply and told her I would look over it when I got home. The called my name and I paid for the pies and headed back to the house. I didn't see Edward's car in garage or driveway so I went and turned on the oven and placed the pies on pizza pans and popped them into the oven to stay warm. I went back out and started unloading the car. As I was putting away the last of the groceries I heard the garage door open and a blur of fur and kids running into the living room.

"Hang up your coats and take off your shoes" I yelled at them. I turned back around and pulled the pizzas out of the oven. I grabbed 4 plates and glasses out of the cabinet. I plated a piece of each pie on the plates and poured kids some soda and Edward and I some water. I grabbed a beer out of the fridge and placed it near his plate. I heard him mumbling as he brought in all Fluffernut's stuff.

"What did you buy out the whole dog section?" I asked with a laugh

"Funny, I wasn't sure what to get so I got it all. Bed, collar, leash, harness, shampoo, body spray stuff, food, bowls, toys out the ass, brush, and treats." He said with a sigh

"See this is why I didn't go, would you like your beer now?" I asked as I took a sip of water

"Please, See when you find a man I'm gonna miss you waiting on me hand and foot, I never asked for beer but you knew I would want some." He said then took a long drag off his beer

"Well for all I know that's not gonna happen for a long time so you can enjoy it while you have it" I said then called the kids in for lunch

"Ok kids, time for lunch, wash your hands and come eat" I looked over at Edward as he was devouring his pizza.

"Oh so your mother is having dinner tomorrow and wants us all there" I said while eating

"Sure what time, I have to work until 5"

"She said 6, so you'll have plenty of time to shower and change. Hey kids you wanna spend the night with Nana and Papa tomorrow?" I asked

"Yes! Can we bring Fluffernut?" asked Lottie

"I'll call Nana later and ask her" I said

"OK are ya'll done with your lunch" I asked and they both said yes

"Can we go play with Fluffernut outside?" asked Garrett

"Yes but make sure you stay in the backyard and if he goes poop you have to clean up after him" Edward said as they ran off and got their shoes and some toys

"Ok well I'm gonna finish laundry" I said as I got up from the table, grabbing plates and glasses

"I'm gonna keep an eye on the kids" he says as he puts his dishes in the sink.

"Hey Bella" he says as I start to walk away

"Yeah?" I turned to look at him

"Do you mind if I stick around for a while?" he asked while keeping an eye on the kids

"No I don't mind at all Eddie, I'll be in the laundry room if you need me" I say as I turn back around leaving him in the kitchen.


End file.
